Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: The Tale of Ren Kazuki
by God's Angel of Music
Summary: Meet Ren Kazuki, fabled Masked Sea Emperor. He begins to fulfill an oath by attending DA, where he meets many people, including someone who may unfreeze his icy heart. The entire story, with a few OCs. Two are using modified Zexal Decks, so any monsters/spells/traps that are not in GX, please just humour me. Rated T just for precaution. Jaden x Alexis, Chazz x OC and OC x OC.
1. Student Files

**This is just a basic overview of my main OCs for this story. For those who are concerned, I will not give up on this story until it is complete. I will be using Dubbed names and script, sorry you Subbed fans. I would prefer if you wouldn't post reviews like, 'this is good' or 'don't stop', but instead give constructive criticism. Anyway, without further ado... **

Student File  
Name: Ren Kazaki  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Long white hair, fair skin, dark lavender eyes, 6"1'  
Key Card: Poseidra, The Atlantean Dragon  
Favourite Card: Penguin Soldier  
First Turn Catchphrase: "And the countdown begins."  
Turn End Catchphrase: "And now, bask in the relief that you have not lost."  
Draw Catchphrase: "The countdown continues."  
Final Turn Catchphrase: "The countdown has ended."  
One-turn Takedown Catchphrase: "The countdown was over before it began."  
Key Card Catchphrase: "Can you feel it? The spirits of the sea call to their Emperor. And he will answer that call!"  
Duel Win Catchphrase: "The Sea Emperor has declared victory."  
Key Card Attack Catchphrase: "Kneel before the Emperor!"  
Final Attack Catchphrase: "Now, PERISH!"  
Duel Loss Catchphrase: "Well played."  
Dorm: Obelisk Blue  
Reason For Placement: Skill and Grades  
Rival: Akane Chino

Student File

Name: Akane Chino  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Short black hair, dark skin and light yellow-green eyes, 5"9'  
Key Card: Fire King High Avatar Garunix  
Favourite Card: Fox Fire  
Deck Name: Onslaught of the Fire King  
First Turn Catchphrase: "Let it begin."  
Turn End Catchphrase: "And so begins the onslaught."  
Draw Catchphrase: "My turn begins. Prepare yourself"  
Final Turn Catchphrase: "The end draws near."  
One-Turn Takedown Catchphrase: "Can you smell that? It smells like victory."  
Key Card Catchphrase: "The fires of battle call to their King!"  
Duel Win Catchphrase: "Of course I won. I'm me."  
Key Card Attack Catchphrase: "Go! Burn them to ashes!"  
Final Attack Catchphrase: "It's over."  
Duel Loss Catchphrase: "Grrr. Beginners luck."  
Dorm: Obelisk Blue  
Reason For Placement: Connections and Gender  
Rival: Ren Kazaki

Student File

Name: Sakura Moto  
Age: 15  
Appearance: Longish brown hair, tanned skin and hazel eyes, 5"8'  
Key Card: Exodia, The Forbidden One  
Favourite Card: Chaos Magician Girl  
Deck Name: The Armies of Chaos and Order  
First Turn Catchphrase: "It's time to duel!"  
Turn End Catchphrase: "I end my turn."  
Draw Catchphrase: "My turn, draw."  
Final Turn Catchphrase: "This ends now!"  
One-Turn Takedown: "It's OVER!"  
Key Card Catchphrase: "I release thee, come Exodia, The Forbidden One!"  
Duel Win Catchphrase: "If you believe in the Heart of the Cards, anything is possible."  
Key Card Attack Catchphrase: "Exodia! Obliterate!"  
Final Attack Catchphrase: "Go, (enter monsters name here)! Finish this with (enter monsters attack here)!"  
Duel Loss Catchphrase: "Nice job. Maybe we can duel again sometime."  
Dorm: Obelisk  
Reason For Placement: Heritage, Connections, Grades, Skill and Gender  
Rival: Zane Truesdale


	2. Meet The Masked Sea Emperor

**Alright, to start off, it seems someone misunderstood the purpose of the previous chapter. That was to introduce the characters as a base. The next three chapters are to introduce them as duelists, and perhaps shed some light on their lives. So, the first chapter was short. But that was just an intro. Now, without further ado...**

**Chapter 1**  
**Meet The Masked Sea Emperor**

On the outskirts of Domino City, a duel had just begun. The duelists were a scrawny man with a rat face. This was Rat. He was a theif, and with his scrawny body, his dark hair and beady eyes, he certainly did resemble his namesake. The other was a teenage boy, wearing expensive blue clothing and had long white hair. The most distinguished feature was his navy blue mask (think similar to spectra phantom's mask, except with both eyes).  
Masked Duelist: 4000  
Rat: 4000  
Rat Turn Start.  
"Alright, I draw." Rat said, pulling a card from his deck. "I activate Card Destruction. This forces us to discard our entire hand and draw a new one. Then, I play card of sanctity. We both draw until we have six cards in our hand. Now I summon giant rat in attack mode." A giant grey rat appeared.  
Giant Rat: Atk 1400  
"And that's my turn, after placing five face downs." Rat concluded.  
Masked Duelist Turn Start.  
"I draw." Looking at his card, the masked duelist began to laugh softly. Rat mistook it for crying.  
"Hey, don't feel bad, I'm just too...good?" His statement trailed off into a question when the masked duelist began to laugh maniacly.  
"The countdown was over, before it began." He said, "I activate the dark hole spell card." Giant rat exploded into little shards of light. "I then activate Call of the Atlanteans. I special summon Atlantean Attack Squad, Atlantean Heavy Infantry and Atlantean Marksman in attack mode." Three monsters appeared. All looked fish-men, each carrying something different. One carried a long sword and a clearly durable shield. Another carried two large shields that could combine to make a battering ram. The final monster carried a spiked harpoon crossbow.  
AAS: Atk 1400  
AHI: Atk 0  
AM: Atk 1400  
"But they won't be staying long." He said, "After setting five cards facedown and activating the field spell, Lemuria The Forgotten City," A temple surrounded by water appeared, "I activate the effect of Poseidra the Atlantean Dragon. By sacrificing my three atlantean monsters to the grave, I can special summon my dragon from said grave." The wind began to pick up, surrounding the two duelists.  
"W-what's goin' on?!" Rat shouted over the wind. The masked duelists just stood there.  
"Cana you feel it?" He said, "The spirits of the sea call to their Emperor. And he shall answer that call!" The three Atlantean monsters vanished, when a giant sea serpent leapt out of the surrounding water, created by Lemuria.  
"When Poseidra is special summoned this way, all spell and trap cards ares returned to the hand." All of Rat's face down cards vanished and reappeared in his hand, simultaneously the masked duelists cards returned to his, and Lemuria faded away. "Also, if three or more are returned to the hand, you take three hundred dam date for each, which means three thousand three hundred."  
Rat: 4000 - 3300 = 700  
"And now you shall kneel before your Emperor." The masked duelist sent Poseidra to attack Giant Rat. The grey-blue monster was destroyed.  
Rat: 700 - 1400 = 0  
Masked Duelist: Wins  
Rat collapsed to the ground. Walking over, the masked duelist picked up Rat's deck. Pulling out on card, he placed back in the fallen duelists duel disk.  
"If it helps, I'm sorry." The masked duelist whispered. He turned and left.

The masked duelist climbed through the window to reach his home. There, a small boy lay. The boy had short black hair and very pale skin.  
"JJ." The masked duelist whispered. The boy opened his eyes. The iris and pupils were both white.  
"Ren?" The boy- JJ -called out. He started to sit up. The masked duelist- Ren -gently pushed him back down.  
"Stay down JJ." He said, "I'm here. I got you that Duel Monsters card you wanted." JJ smiled.  
"Changing Destiny?" He asked, eagerly.  
"Yeah." Ren replied, a small smile gracing his face. He removed his mask, to reveal his stunning lavender eyes.  
"Thank you bro." JJ said, "Now I can complete my Fortune Lady Deck." The small boy lay back down, falling asleep almost instantly. Ren clutched the boy tightly, keeping him warm.  
'_If I can collect them all, I can fix your eyes, little brother, and make _him_ pay for abandoning us._'

**So that's Ren's introduction. I made him pull an OTK this time, because this is an intro chapter. Most of the time, his duels will last longer. Next is Akane Chino who is like a female Chazz, except she actually is a good duelist from the start. After that, we have Sakura Moto, where you'll find out how much she actually knows about Yami and Yugi sharing a body for a while.**


	3. Top Student! The Fire Queen!

**Sorry for the wait, I wanted to see people's reactions. This one is about Akane Chino, introducing her as a person and a duelist. What did you think of Ren's chapter? Anyway, after this is Sakura Moto, then it's onto the episodes. Without further ado...**

**Chapter 2**  
**The Phoenix Rises**

"And now, Fire King High Avatar Garunix!" A girl with dark skin and dark hair shouted, "Burn him to ashes!" The giant phoenix like creature attacked the tall blond haired boy.  
Duelist 1: LP 1000 0  
Duelist 2: Win  
The holograms faded, to reveal a group of teenagers watching the duel. An old man applauded the second duelist.  
"Well done, Akane." He said, "You have certainly earned your place at Duel Prep School." The class dispersed. The only person left was a teenage boy with dark, spiky hair and pale skin.  
"Nice work Akane." He said, "You ruled the Duel." The girl- Akane -walked up to the boy and hugged him. Chazz's cheeks warmed, due to the proximity of his childhood friend.  
"Thanks Chazz." She replied, "That's sweet of you." Chazz smirked. Pulling out his duel disk, he was about to speak, when some guy called out.  
"Hey, Akane," he shouted, "I challenge you to a duel." Smirking, Akane turned to see a shortish kid with short brown hair staring at her.  
"Alright, I may as we'll get some laughs in before school's over." Glancing to her left, she saw a small fox, looking similar to her 'Fox Fire' card. But she dismissed it as her imagination when it disappeared.

The two duelists stood, staring each other down. The boy, who was revealed to be named Lucas, smirked, then winked at her. Neither noticed Chazz glaring at the boy with so much hate, that his gaze ought to burn holes through the boy.  
"Let's Duel!" The pair said.  
"I'll start," Lucas said, pulling out a card. He placed said card into his duel disk, "I activate pot of greed to draw two more cards." Scanning his hand, he picked a card. "I activate ancient rules to special summon Summoned Skull." A large demonic monster appeared.  
ATK 2500  
"Over to you." He said. Smirking, Akane pulled a card from her disk. "I activate Onslaught of the Fire Kings!" A geen card showing a flaming bird appeared on the field. "This allows me to special summon one fire monster from my deck." She pulled out her deck and flicked through, till she found the card she was looking for. "Rise, Fire King High Avatar Garunix, bathe the field in your destructive flames!" A large Phoenix-like creature appeared in a burst of flames.  
ATK 2700  
Still s mirking, Akane declared, "I lay one card face down, and end my turn." Garunix exploded. Lucas looked at her quizzically.  
"Why did your monster-?"  
"Blow up?" Akane finished, "Onslaught of the Fire Kings effect means, that any monster special summoned by its effect is destroyed when I end my turn." Confused, Lucas drew his next card.  
"I'm not sure why you would do that, but I'll just end the duel here. I summon the monster, Harpie's Brother." A monster that resembled a human, but was primarily black and red, wearing wings, appeared on the field.  
ATK 1800  
"You should have destroyed my Summoned Skull when you had the chance." Lucas shouted, "Attack, with Skull Lightning!" Akane smirked.  
"Activate trap, Negate Attack!" She declared, "This trap card not only stops your attack, but ends your Battle Phase." The attack was absorbed by the vortex created by the trap.  
"T-that's not-" Lucas began, but then calmed down, "I end my turn." Akane grinned.  
"My turn, draw!" She declared. Suddenly, a holographic flame erupted from her Duel Disk.  
"W-what's going on?" Lucas exclaimed. Akane started giggling uncontrollably.  
"The effect of Garunix. When he is sent to the graveyard due to a card effect, he is special summoned back to the field during my next standby phase." Lucas's monsters were absorbed into the flame, "and Garunix destroys all of you monsters when he is summoned this way." The guant phoenix creature reappeared. "I now summon Little Chimera." A little creature with grey fur appeared in the flames.  
ATK 600  
"My chimera gives a five hundred ATK boost to all fire monsters.  
ATK 2700 3200  
ATK 600 1100  
"And now, my beasts, attack Lucas directly, and end this duel." Garunix flew in and swiped at Lucas  
Lucas: LP 4000 800  
Little Chimera then charged in and nipped at his stomach.  
Lucas: LP 800 0  
Akane: Win  
Jumping up and down with joy, Akane almost knocked Chazz over, when he went to give her a bear hug. The duo then collided with each other, and tumbled to the floor. Sitting up, Akane began speaking frantically, "S-sorry Chazz, I-I didn't mean to!" Then, she noticed how they were positioned. She quickly stood up, Chazz following suit, both blushing furiously. Every person in the room was looking at them with a knowing grin.

Akane and Chazz walked home together. They did it every day, on the account of being neighbours. Both walked in an uncomfortable silence, unable to confront the other about the events that occurred earlier that day. When they arrived at Chazz's house, they both looked as if they had something to say.  
"Akane I-" Chazz began as Akane said, "Chazz, ab-" both stopped, laughing at their uneasiness.  
"You first." They said in unison. They laughed again. Before they said anything else, Chazz's older brothers, Slade and Jagger called him over. Chazz waved goodbye to his childhood friend. Akane began the two mile trek to her front door.  
'_Why can't I just say it?_' She thought. Outwardly, she growled in frustration. When she reached her house, she peeped inside, to see her mother sleeping, and her father nowhere in sight. She quietly snuck through the front door, and up to her room, when she was met with her father.  
"You're late, little girl." The tall, dark skinned ebony haired man said, cracking his knuckles. It was a shame that there was no one for two miles, because no one heard her scream...

**And that's that. Now, onto the final introduction for my OCs. Now, there are a few more OCs that shall remain anonymous until next chapter, where they will be introduced. Next chapter will include cameos of Kaiba, Serenity, Joey, Pegasus, Tea, Yugi, Solomon, Bakura, Marik, Ishizu, Mai, Tristan, Duke and Mokuba. Let's just say, it's like a huge family reunion.**


End file.
